FateNoble
by redeyeshaman
Summary: A man died in our world. Meanwhile in Reach Noble Six was thrown by an explosion. Flooded by his two lifetime memories, realizing that he could change many things he started it by trying to save his fellow SPARTAN after he failed at Reach. Too bad he has E-Rank Luck, and was thrown to Fate universe, as Shirou. A two timed reincarnated person and a world where Kaleidoscope exist?
1. Prologue

20xx,

Well for once a man sit there on the bench with his eyes closed. He already feeling tired. His last visit to the hospital proves what he has expected. He doesn't have long to live, barely weeks. His heart could fail at any moment. The doctor asks him if he want an operation, but he denied. He already has enough, so he quit his job, gather his money and take a vacation. Playing games like his day of youth, traveling to places that he hasn't seen, and reading books. Now that time to rest has come. His heart beat has been erratic and painful these days. That is why he sat on that bench, and watching stars. By the time the dawn come, his niece see him and her tears fall.

2552, August 23

Spartan-B312 aka Noble Six gasped suddenly after he was thrown by an explosion of a covenant plasma grenade. His eyes suddenly shocked when memories of his past life return to him. Then he laughs, his eyes become focus as his training as a SPARTAN kicked in.. He remember everything, he know this place, even if this place is different, no longer a standard 3d graphic, but real live. His eyes become focus, then he go to rendezvous point while killing Covenant soldiers that he could find. If he remember everything, than maybe he can changed the fate of his fellow Spartans.

For once a mindset starts to creep in. He can change where the war goes, but without the correct resource its impossible. One point is, he must not die, and he need help. He can't do anything if he was dead like what is fated for Noble Six.

While walking, he see the clock. Its almost time to meet the Noble team. There he see Cat. Then his memory is flashing before his eyes, remembering how she died, suddenly his instinct kick in and he jump to move her from the line of fire. A covenant needle round barely miss Cat and him.

"Shit, that was close. Thank you Six"

"You are welcome Commander" say Shirou.

Well Shirou just got thinking... 'If I just save Kat, I wonder if I already making an alternate reality'

Thinking like that he just smile sadly.

2552 September 1

Carter and Emile are dead, Jun has left with Dr. Halsey. Captain Keyes left a Pelican for them that stay to hold the base. Using that Pelican Kat and Shirou get away from the Dock. And finally they leave the system with a Prowler from a hidden ONI base that Kat gained. Kats robotic hand was shattered in combat by a Brute hammer, so she feel useless.

Right now they leave by using an abandoned clean ONI Prowler in a hidden base with the help of a hospital AI he found in a New Alexandria hospital. That is on a mission before he met Kat. The AI is named Andrea. She takes the form of a 21th century Nurse, the problem is the nurse outfit is too sexy.

Right away the ship left Reach, Shirou knows that there is some other on Reach right now. But considering where they are going, its gonna be a pain to tell Kat that they leave them behind. Beside, they would be safer to be far away from them. Right now a lot of Covenant forces are scrambling to find them.

"So where do we go from here?" ask Kat.

"Let us go to Earth, but for now lets jump randomly first" say Shirou and he type on a random Slipspace coordinate.

"Commander, next time I try to input a slipspace coordinate, please stop me! From so many coordinate, I just fuckin slipspace to a Forerunner Shipyard"

"Why you think this is bad. This could be the edge that UNSC needed to win the war"

"Let us hope its not overrun by Flood, or rampant Forerunner AI"

"Flood?"

"A parasitic sentient being, that was highly dangerous, if you see one. Kill it or run like hell. Because one thing you don't want to is to get infected by Flood. Even death is not an option when dealing with the Flood, they just take over the corpse and gain all information from them. Just think that Flood is like a Zombie movie, a very smart, intelligent, zombie"

"Shit!"

"Now you get it"

Their ship slowly docked in the construct. There is no one there, then suddenly a weird floating ball arrive.

"Welcome Reclaimer. Finally after so long a Reclaimer has come" say the floating ball.

"A Forerunner AI... thank god its blue"

"How do you know?"

"I just know it. Whats your name?"

"I am known as 0953 Offensive Bias"

"Are there Flood specimen in these place?"

"No. There are no flood specimen. There is only some sentinel, Huragok, few promethean and a single Forerunner Cruiser in these place"

"Why are you staying here?"

"I am ordered to deal with a Forerunner AI that was rampant and cause harm to my creator before we activate the HALO. In the end I succeed in defeating him, and fragment him in few remaining Forerunner installation. After that I put myself to guard this installation in honor of my creator"

"Whats a HALO?"ask Kat.

"The place that Autumn is heading. HALO is a weapon that would eliminate all live in sufficient mass 25,000 light years radius"

"Damn it"

"Is there a Forerunner warship that we can use?"

"Yes there are. As a Reclaimer it is your right to use what is the remain of the Forerunner"

"Hey want to come with us. If its you maybe we can change the war" ask Shirou

"We should leave as soon as possible to give Earth a fighting chance"say Kat,

"I wonder if you can improve our prowler with Forerunner technology"

"If that is what you wanted, so it will be done Reclaimer"

"Can you heal Kat's hand?"

"If you wanted Reclaimer, I could regrow her arm"

"Maybe later. Because we don't want anymore delay on our time table. Would you like to join us to defend Earth Offensive Bias?"

"I will be glad to join you to defend Reclaimer homeworld"

Right away, Andrea steer the Prowler to a hangar on the Forerunner Warship, then both of them with the Huragoks, and all the sentinels are leaving the Forerunner Shipyard. With the help of Offensive Bias, they drain the Shipyard from any important data and bring all the information with the ship.

Shirou and Kat named the ship, Noble White to honor their lost member. With the length of 300 m, the ship was quite a feat to see. After destroying the Prowler after removing necessary component into their new warship, they see that their new ship was quite a feat. With optical camouflage, hardlight shielding and upgraded MAC weapon. This ship could fight a Covenant Supercruiser and still win the day

.

"Prepare the jump to Earth!"

Soon a slipspace rupture appear in front of them. And Noble White enter the Slipspace when suddenly a tremor happen.

"What the hell was that?"

And suddenly everything goes black.

When they are awake, everything was weird.

"I see that you have been awake Reclaimer. When I came back Online I found you two are in dire condition. So I try to heal both of you"

"So Offensive Bias, do you heal us by injecting Forerunner nanites?" ask Shirou with his eyes twitching.

"Yes"

"Do they regress age?" ask him again.

"Not as I recall"

"SO WHY DO I BECOME A BLOODY KIDS ALL OVER AGAIN"

"Well at least it is Interesting hearing Six bloody scream" say Catherine while she get out of her new armor.

"We also confused, because when we get out of Slipspace, both of you already in that condition. We should hold judgement until we could learn more of these universe"

"It seems there is something wrong. This is not our Earth Six, look" say Kat.

"Damn it. Check the frequency, any information you can get for us Andrea" ask Shirou

"Commander, it seems we are in 20th century Earth" say Andrea

Hours later.

Shirou now walking out of the sea to the nearest beach. They found a hidden cave on the coast of Japan and using the Sentinel, and the Huragok that they bring, they put Noble White inside the cave. His body feel fresh after taking a swim on the small lagoon in that Island. Not long after his swim, Kat walk out of the ship wearing only her underwear. As Spartan usually go nude inside their armor, its quite normal for them.

"Do you think we should start somewhere?"

"There is a town called Fuyuki not so far from here"

"We'll let us go there"

"Try to hack some ATM so we can get some money will ya?"

"Be carefull out there. Bring some souvenir will ya" say Andrea.

Both of them then run out of the hideout at night. Leaving their armor behind and only using a basic military camouflage clothing, they run to the town. Its pointless to bring a Mjolnir to an infiltration mission in not hostile territory.

After getting some money from an ATM (telling Andrea to hack some Yakuza and Criminal account) , Kat and Shirou just then start raiding a mall and steal some clothes.

While walking, they finally getting close to a residential area. While looking for an empty house to set their base, a strange feeling of dread wash over Shirou. He see the Town Hall in its passing, the layout of the city and why this city seems so familiar.

"Fuyuki City, strange murders, ….., Andrea are there strange energy reading around us?"

"Wait a minute Lieutenant, I will try to check it"

"A kids body, 1990's Fuyuki city, a strange accident, children kidnapping and murder in the last few days, strange explosions, and a strange energy buildup? Fuckin hell, TWO GET OUT OF HERE ASAP"

"Whats up Six?"

"Lieutenant, Commander, a strange energy buildup has been confirmed, and its building up fast. GET OUT OF THERE IMMEDIATELY! SHIT ITS CRITICAL"

Right about that time Shirou saw a bright light flashing at the heaven. "Damn it, Excalibur".

"DAMN IT!" Shirou as quickly as possible hug Kat and drag her to a water ditch protect her. Then a sea of fire racing just above them, the fire spread so fast. His body start feeling the heat.

"Damn it, damn it. We should get out of here now!" say Shirou. But Kat is already unconscious, her head was bleeding. A quick look he found that the wound is not life threatening, but the fire would kill them soon if they stay right there.

All over them people running out of their houses, people die left and right. Shirou eyes become cold, he piggyback Kat all the way to the safe zone. But his body is failing. His augmentations are fighting hard to keep him alive, and some already failing because the wound are cursed by strange energy.

Only his perseverance holds on. He forsakes others for the one he holds dear right now. I his mind he has to bring her out, and return home. But the blood loss, the wound, and the heat are starting to take his toll on him.

Not too far his body failed him. Then he see a man coming to him. He seems familiar, and in his heart he laugh. KiritsuguEmiya.

'Fuck it, I become him didn't I' he whispered while watching Kiritsugu "Save her….." say Shirou then everything went black.

For once Kiritsugu feel relieved. In all these chaos and fire he found two child that still alive. A boy who piggyback a girl in his back. The boy wound is worse and life threatening. When he sit beside the boy, the only word that get out of the boy are one "Save Her…."

He check the girl condition, beside the wound on her head, she is safe. But the boy is another story, he finally bring out Avalon and put it inside the boy.

Slowly the boy condition improved, the wound in his body stop bleeding and start to heal. And for this one time Kiritsugu cries. Regret and relief, everything he has done in this war its all for nothing. He lost his wife, he lost his friend, he betray everyone, all is just for nothing.

And in these moment, in these weakness looking for salvation, he found it. A young boy that with its might bringing a girl to safety. In those eyes are emptiness, but in those emptiness there is still a will that is stronger than his word at that moment is like a blessing to him.


	2. Chapter 1 Attaraxia

Years have past since that fire. Shirou has changed a lot. With both of his two lifetime memories settling down on his new brain, he start to try to make sense of everything that has happened. When he wakes up as a Spartan, his personality and memories mainly dominated by Spartan-B312. And now that he was thrown to Nasuverse his original personality from when he dies by the cancer has returned. Well not all of it. He realized that the Spartan mindset was fixed on combat mode. Each time he set his mind in combat mode, the Spartan takes over, well considering that he will become a magus, it should be fine having two personality.

He found out that his Origin and Element are quite problematic. His origin is Creation and Sword, and his Element Sword and Steel. Strange. Katherine was different, her origin are Innovation and her Element are Light.

Shirou remembering so many thing from his first live before awaken as a Spartan on Reach, everything except his past name and family. He remember all the fanfiction he read, all the literature and games that he have and played. It is quite funny once he think about it. He remember that in his past live he always want to go inside a game or a story and live the lives of the protagonist. Now he live their lives and he realize it was not all that good. So many regrets, so many pain.

His Spartan memories are full of pain, full of war and despair. He lost many comrades in that war. His new lives as Shirou Emiya are no different, he feels empty because he doesn't know his past lives in this universe at all, and returning to the HALOverse are quite questionable endevour. Katherine is also feel the same way. It seems she has memories of a family in here. But its all blur. Once Shirou talk about multiverse theory, Kat speak one thing "If our goal are taken from us, why don't we take this chance to just enjoy it. If there is multitude of universe out there, let make it our goal to travel them". So the Noble team new goal has been set at that day, to gain the power of the Second Magic, the Kaleidoscope or Zelrecth ability.

So once Kat say that, their goal was shifted. Shirou learn as many knowledge of Magecraft as he can, and to gain that he deliberately get closer to Tohsaka house. Matou household is also a veritable target, but getting close to them are a big no as Zouken is a pain in the ass and many Magecraft could rival Forerunner infantry technology. Without Mjolnir and his armory at his hand, he isn't sure that he could defeat any magus right now. So he choose to bid his time and hold himself in check to protect Sakura. Three years after the Fire, Kiritsugu dies. Shirou stand in front of him and swear that he will save his daughter from Einzbern.

"You know, you should stop spacing out when you listen to my lecture Shirou!" say Rin with a very scary face.

"Yes Shirou senpai, you should stop spacing out" chide Sakura. She also join their lecture if she isn't forced to go on a worm pit.

"Sorry" Shirou just rub her head.

"Ah I see, tomorrow is the day you would go to his grave do you" say Rin with a sad smile. She also realize why Kat is not in her seat tonight.

"Yeah. I think I want to give my report to him this year"

Kiritsugu dies 2 years ago because of the Grail curse. It seems the grail fire effect them differently. Kat lost her memory of the time when she is still a Spartan, Shirou lost his memories of who he is before his Reincarnation, he cant remember his name, and some memories of the time before his induction to become a Spartan Supersoldier. Both also lost some of their Augmentation.

Shirou remember the night of Kiritsugu death. He sit alone in the porch watching the moon.

"Has she fell asleep?" Ask Kiritsugu.

"Yes she has. I think she already accept that you would be gone tonight"

Kiritsugu sigh relief and light his cigarette.

"You miss your daughter do you?"

"There is nothing I can do right now. She is too protected by the Einzbern. With my condition it is impossible for me to save her. I really wish I could save her"

"Don't worry father. I will save Illya. I promise" say Shirou.

Kiritsugu put his hand and ruffle Shirou hair.

"Thank you" than those hand fall limply. Shirou just stay silent and give a salute. He put Kiritsugu body to lay on the floor, call ambulance and just sit there for a long time waiting for them to come.

Seeing someone death to most people is unnerving. But considering two live times before this, his emotion are not in flux. Before his awakening as B-312, he was just an ordinary guy that live with his parents. No girlfriend as he wasn't the type to make a relationship. An ordinary guy that doesn't finnish his university diploma and struggle in work and employment. As a Spartan his live are worse as he jump from one battle to the other at moment notice. He see Kiritsugu more as a father than his past parents. Just like the Spartan side of him see Halsey and Kurt as his parent.

That is why he stand in front of Kiritsugu grave today.

"Hello old man. Its been one year since you die. Its quite hectic dealing with everything you left behind. After all this time I already succeed in finding a way to free your daughter. If the plan succeed she will be here by the end of the month. I hope the old man won't go crazy because I steal her grail container" say Shirou while pouring a sake on the grave. He pour one for himself and drink one shot.

He the continue to rant to the grave. Not long Cat show herself on the grave. They never go together, because they like to speak alone with the grave on this kind of moment. Shirou smile, give her the sake bottle and leave to wait on the bench outside the park.

The next day Shirou left to Germany and return the next week with three girls in tow.

"So you tell me this. You go to Germany, kidnap Illyasviel from the Einzberns, and her two maids, returning here by the end of the week. All by pretending you got a summer camp for Archery, without telling me, and now you say we have three new freeloader in the house?" say Kat.

"I am not a freeloader. I have enough money to stay here, beside I am fathers daughter you know, so by right I am elligible to stay here with oniichan" say Illya.

"Well, I also rob the Jubastacheit vault while taking his precious Grail vessel while Im at it. Let just say we have ample numbers of money and research resources" say Shirou while drinking tea.

"Do you say Gold?" Say Rin with a blinking eyes.

"Rin-chan. Gold digger" write Katherine in her notepad.

"Hey, that is a normal traits for Magus you know. Without money, we can't research properly"

"Because your research is in Jewelcraft" say Sakura while sipping her tea.

Rin head was down. Then her eyes are watching me with fire and a smile "Well considering he was the one who deflower me when he was 13, you will help me with my research don't you husband" say Rin. Shirou goes coughing.

"Huuuh, so you don't want to help me?" ask Rin while tilting her head.

Shirou sigh. He can't complain, as he do take Rin virginity when they are 13. The reason was because Rin want to be there for Sakura. So Sakura wouldn't feel dirty when she do it with Shirou. Even till now she still feel dirty everytime she was thrown to the worm pit. For now Rin and Shirou bid their time waiting to kill Zouken. They never told anything to Sakura, considering that the worm inside her could tell what happened to Zouken. And to make matters worse when Kat knows about it, she attack Shirou sexually because she was angry for being leftover. This means in one week he deflowered three woman. Well Sakura was deflowered by worm. For someone who lost her past memories to become a sexual predator? Shirou just curse his luck.

"Eh Oniichan has sleep with you Rin? Hey Oniichan, when will my turn comes?" ask Illya.

"Maybe when you are bigger" say Shirou while patting her head in reflex. Until when he realize what she speak his face blanched white.

"Shiroooouuuu" all three woman move their head to Shirou and start pounding him silly.

Rin is the first person outside Shirou and Kat to get to learn the existence of Andrea, the AI and of Offensive Bias. Knowing that aliens exist makes Rin scream with joy, this is the girl that still have her curiosity and some innocence intact, not the girl who have been a magus for years. Her competitiveness still exist by the way.

Illya arrival makes a lot of ruckus in the house. Both Illya and Kat are anime lovers, so both of them totally control the house TV Remote. Rin has a drill by Shirou about using technology because leaving this technological inept magus near the Forerunner AI is the same as a disaster waiting to happen.

Meanwhile Kat return to her own research. Using some Huragok and Sentinel they also make another extension of the house underground chamber for Illya's workshop. Rin also moves his workshop from Tohsaka mansion and stay there with them. She stop meeting with Kirei because Kirei consider her as old enough to be Independnet. The true reason why she moved to Emiya Residence? Food. Even if Tohsaka Mansion still standing, and Rin usually clean it up every weekend at the end of the month, She no longer has any desire to live there.

When Taiga who used to watch out for them found out about it, she complained off course, but when Rin make a sad story of living all alone without her family, and how Kat and Illya want her to stay with them. Sakura just sigh when Taiga cry listening about it, but accept it.

"Your luck is suck Shirou-chan" sing Andrea when Shirou curses about it in his underground workshop. Tools was scattered all over the place. Swords all over the place, hardlight weaponry, Remnants of Titanium, and Huragok floating all over the place trying to analyze everything. Andrea right now use a modified Hardlight bird droid, a mystical code that Shirou created by integrating Forerunner technology, and Magecraft two years ago. He put her core inside the bird. .

"It is interesting if Human have this capability in your universe. Surely the Covenant won't be able to wage war against you without suffering extreme casualties" say Offensive Bias.

"It is about Universal law. A Universe is controlled by the rule of its creator. This universe, is ruled by Akasha or the Root. Every existence in here was govern by it. So our existence is an anomaly, at least you guys are. Me and Catherine existence was implanted into our counterpart"

"Hmm so that is why no matter how hard I try to connect with other Installation, I got no response"

"BEcause either the Forerunner here doesn't exist or they use other type of technology that is incompatible with you guys"

"Interesting" say Offensive Bias.

"Yeah. Can you give me that Offie?" say Shirou.

"Can you change that name, Reclaimer" ask Offensive Bias.

"Nope, calling your long name is tiring" say Shirou.

"As you wish" say Offensive Bias while being perplexed and Andrea was laughing her ass of in the background.

"Humans and its tendencies to call someone in one Sentence" say Offensive Bias.

Years pass by, four years since they get Illya, a phone call coming to Rin house was redirected to Emiya residence. Rin and Shirou use a parrarel cable that goes underground from her house to Shirou house. "Its from Kotomine, he say that the Grail war will be started soon" say Rin.

"Time to summon our Servant then" say Shirou smiling. Since he realized that he was in Nasuverse and in Fate Stay Night storyline, this is what he was waiting for. The ability to have a servant. What he would get he would leave it to fate.

Rather than completing the Grail, the people of the household was more interested to get the Servant for themselves. Considering what Shirou say about the condition of the Grail, that is the only worthy thing about the Grail. Illya even made some homunculus body that could be implanted with the Servant soul, Even Rin is drooling of the concept having an overpowered Familiar in her pocket. The only people who doesn't know about it is Sakura. They deliberately wait for Zouken to order Sakura summon her Servant and highjack it from there. And they make a promise to keep a distance until their plot is ready.

Night falls, in Tohsaka Manor, Rin Tohsaka start her ritual to summon her servant. A single pendant left by his father was used.

Silver and iron to the and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.  
The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.  
Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).  
Repeat every five times.  
Simply, shatter once filled.  
――――I announce.  
Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword.  
In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.  
Here is my oa,th. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.  
You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――！

The summoning circle start to activate, giving lights. And then it dies….. Rin just stare the circle with her eye twitching. Then a large crash was heard in upper floor. Remembering what Shirou say to her.

"With your luck and lousy temper. Your servant could be summoned in the wrong place" say Shirou when she claim to summon her servant. And just when she watch the clock, the time is missed by 1 hour…..

"And he just guess right. I'm gonna kill that guy latter" grumble Rin.

When she reach the living room, it was thrashed. A man with a white hair and a tan skin was laying there.

"I see you are the one who summon me. Your summoning is sucks" say that man.

Rin start to twitch. Then that man ranting continues "are you sure you take the right time for summoning? Do you use the proper tool for summoning? why do I was stuck with a kid?..."

Listening to all his ranting, Rin emotion was flared, she then claim "YOU SHALL BE OBEDIENT!" and one command spell was used. That man ranting was stopped and he was flumoxed.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? YOU USING ONE COMMAND SEALS JUST FOR THAT?" scream that man.

"SHUT UP!" and that man was forced to shut his mouth. Rin then command that man to fix everything and clean the

Few hours later the man was allowed to speak again.

Rin eyes was straight watching that man. Her mouth was frowning and she is grumbling "Damn it you really are the older version of Him. If I was able to use command spell on him I wouldn't be this vexed by his stupidity"

The next day they goes on patrol. As the current Second Owner of this city, Tohsaka need to do rounds. And somehow she could hear someone lazy in the background goes happy. Yup, Shirou must be dragged by her to accompany her on patrol before. He do have many reason, mostly he want to sleep, to much working in his workshop, dealing with Taiga, dealing with his wives sexual urges. Okay, that was out of context because her reason to drag him is to have sex outside of the house.

Suddenly her handphone was ringing. Archer watch with curiosity. Her Rin was bad at using technology, but this Rin was using handphone with ease. Thats when he realize the phone was a mystical tool.

"I see, you have summon all your servants huh. Time to get our sister back" say Rin to the phone. Then she chuckled,

"The Clock Tower and the Church would be so pissed at us. But we have servants and reincarnate them. This is gonna be fun"

Zouken Matou feels a chill right when his adopted granddaughter just about to summon her servants. Suddenly a silver spear was stabbed from behind him. A man with armor stand there with a liquidlike spear piercing him.

"Shirou senpai" say Sakura quite surprised.

"Finally I could end you Zouken bastard. No longer you will cause pain for others" say Shirou.

"What. How….." say the old man with an angry faces. He fell his life slipping.

"Severing and binding. I create nano machine that copy my old man mistery" say Shirou smiling. Zouken was wriggling in pain as the nano machine start to invade and destroy his old body and the worms. Sakura suddenly falls down and shivering. As the nano machine that I have put inside her start to remove Zouken worms from her body. Meanwhile right after the assault on Matou household, a massive flock of crows start to be seen flying all over the town at night. Masked as crows, the modified sentinels that act as a recon and assault weapons start to attack every worms that Zouken has planted in Fuyuki city.

Shirou just stand there with cold eyes watching the old man body disolves.

After Sakura was stabilized, She used the circle to summon her servants. There a blindfolded woman with long purple hair shown herself.

"Are you my Master?" ask her.

"Yes I am. Welcome to the Grail war. What servant are you?" ask Sakura.

"I am Rider,"

"I hope we can get along" say Sakura with a smile.

Shirou and Sakura leaves Matou house after the summoning. "I hope this is the last time we met like this Shirou. Don't contact me until the war was over. I dont want to get involved in anything troublesome. Let me enjoy this peacefull day in peace" say Shinji.

This Shinji is different from the original Shinji. This Shinji is a pure magus at heart, not a wannabe. He desire different thing from Zouken, and as he was born with a poor magical circuit that barely passable as a magus. His relationship with Shirou is also a different thing. Shirou help him realize his potential, he help him improve his magical circuit and his mystery. He keep it as a secret from Zouken who think he is a disgrace because he never want to have the same fate as Sakura. Shirou was the one who stay with her everytime she was thrown into the pit as Shinji rarely stay home at all. Escaping by sleeping in his uncle old house.

That is why when they hatch a plan to remove Zouken from equation, he agree to help by telling them when the ritual will happen. The payment was an increase in his magical circuit by stealing it from Zoukens worms. He have his own research, his own purpose of using magecraft. Having Shirou as a friend for 10 years has prevent him to fall into darkness of his family condition.

"You are not so bad Shinji. Take this, this would increase your circuit" say Shirou. He gives Shinji his research report on increasing Magical circuit.

"So you wont to join the fray of this war?" ask Shirou to Shinji.

"No. This is enough. I will be asking you, please take good care of her" say Shinji with a sad smile on Sakura.

"Okay. Say hello to Mitsuzuri for me will ya?" say Shirou. Shinji almost stumble and stutter.

"Wha…. how do you know" say Shinji.

"Let just say that my girlfriend was her best friend" say Shirou.

Shinji just groan. When he think about it, Rin Tohsaka is Mitsuzuri best friend, and she never show that she is one of Shirou girlfriend. Yes Shirou was known as a playboy. Both his stepsister was known as a brocon, his sister is lovey dovey with him god damn it, that man is a Harem king.

"Hope you die a painfull death!" say Shinji with deathglare to Shirou.

"See you later after the war is over"

Shirou just smile, removing Shinji and Zouken from equation mean the risk of the war threatening the school was reduced. They dont know if Caster has been summoned or not. Illya has summon his Berserker. It is Heracles as expected. Rin has summon Archer, Kat has summon Assassin. This leaves Caster, Lancer, and Gilgamesh as threat.

Rin, Sakura, and Illya has report to Kotomine, but keeping their distance from each other for now. Until the war is officially begin, they plan to to focus in their own respective research. Kat was staying in their Forerunner modified ship that was laying right under the City. She already modify her MJOLNIR to the level of Noble Phantasm, incorporating Forerunner Combat Skin concept and Hardlight. Shirous MJOLNIR is still at the level of Mystic Codes, he could summon it whenever he wanted, but still far from combat capable. For now the resources to build another MJOLNIR is out of their league. They dont dare to travel far outside the solar system to prevent any TYPE to get any interest on Earth. Having every inner solar TYPE invade Gaia is already a big problem for Humanity in these universe, adding extrasolar TYPE are just asking for apocalypse.


End file.
